


Where Are You

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Apocalypse, Captivity, Character Study, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Government Agencies, Presumed Dead, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-22
Updated: 2009-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Dr. K's life as a result of Alphabet Soup and the Venjix virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You




End file.
